


Intimacy

by Swadari



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cock Worship, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Deepthroating, Fluff, Groping, Interspecies Relationship(s), Large Cock, M/M, Muscles, Sauna, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swadari/pseuds/Swadari
Summary: Cain and Reinhardtzar learn about each other on a more physical level.





	1. Chapter 1

"Hmmm. You know, I'm not sure if I'll ever get used to the Grandcypher."  
  
Cain is on Reinhardtzar's bed, arms folded behind his head as he stares at the ceiling. Every now and then, there are distant thumps followed by tremors that rock the ship. In a different time and on a different ship, Cain would be rushing to the deck with his blade drawn under the assumption that they were under attack. Here? Silence and stillness would be downright freaky.  
  
"What? The general of Idelva can't find his way around an airship?" Reinhardtzar snorts from the other side of the room. He's training with a punching bag; a daily routine he never fails to perform. There are several spacious rooms in the airship that have been specifically set aside and designed for training purposes, but Reinhardtzar prefers the privacy of his bedroom. Well, as much privacy as it could afford him anyway. He can't go all out here in the ship, but it's enough to keep his senses sharp and his body awake until they land.  
  
"You know, that's kind of funny coming from you, what with you losing your way to the pantry the other time," Cain muses out loud. His tone is light and innocent, but the smirk he flashes in Reinhardtzar's direction is anything but. Reinhardtzar stops for the first time in twenty minutes to shoot him a glare.  
  
"A great excuse for wandering into the women's sauna, I'm sure."  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have told you about that," Reinhardtzar grumbles as he clenches his fists. Energy rushes through his body, winding and twisting around his arms in coils of orange streaks. His body alights with an aura of power, shaking the room. For ten long seconds he holds it in, keeps the power surging - then he unclenches his fists and the energy dissipates, leaving his shirtless body steaming.  
  
Reinhardtzar notices Cain has gotten up, and is now staring at him with interest. Reinhardtzar rolls his eyes. "Don't you have anything better to do than sit around in my room all day?"  
  
"Nope," Cain answers cheerfully. "Speaking of the sauna, have you ever tried it out?"  
  
"No. Too hot. Sounds like a waste of time."  
  
"Ehh? You're kidding me, right? It's just down the hallway and you've never set foot in it?" Cain frowns as though he finds the idea intolerable. Reinhardtzar sighs as Cain crosses his arms and pouts like Cagliostro trying to get her way with her "infinitely charming cuteness". "It's one of the ship's best facilities! The controlled temperature, the perfect humidity, the.."  
  
After years of battle experience, Reinhardtzar has developed instincts that tell him whenever he feels like he's walking into impending traps. He gets that feeling a lot around Cain. Specifically, whenever Cain has an idea or suggestion that Reinhardtzar isn't always too thrilled about. He sighs again, turning around to rummage through his wardrobe while Cain continues rattling off the sauna's qualities like a Harvin trader trying to make a sales pitch. He might not have years of Cain experience, but after the six months or so spent together, he knew well enough that Cain's persistence and persuasiveness made deadly traps look tame in comparison.  
  
"..and the shower's right next door, too! What I'm saying is..wah!" Cain stumbles after Reinhardtzar pelts him with a pair of towels.  
  
"I get it, I get it," Reinhardtzar gestures at the door with a thumb. "I suppose you'll want to borrow those. Let's go."

 

* * *

  
The Grandcypher's special saunas were maintained by a rotating pair of volunteers. The idea was proposed by Mahira. Naturally. She was an unending flow of brilliant ideas. Reinhardtzar had to admit, albeit begrudgingly, that the electrically-powered blanket she invented was very comfortable on those bone-chilling cold nights. Flying over Silverwind Stretch had been absolute torture until Mahira presented her invention.  
  
"I call it the Cookity-Eggity," Mahira had announced proudly before an awed group of crewmembers, "because it'll keep you nice and warm. Like a hen on her eggs, you'll feel safe and cozy enclosed within this soft blanket."  
  
Regardless of how comfortable it was, Reinhardtzar was not going to use that name.  
  
Soriz was on duty today. Rumours have it that the moment Soriz heard about the sauna and the need for volunteers, he had flown across the ship at speeds rivaling Meteon's Blue Orbit to see Gran. Unfortunately for him, the women's sauna already had a list of attendants, so he ended up supervising the men's sauna. At least he took it well.  
  
"Hey, Tzar!" Soriz roars as Cain and Reinhardtzar approach. Reinhardtzar raises an arm automatically as the gap between them closes, and Soriz grabs it to give him an enthusiastic pound hug. "Don't think I've seen you use the sauna yet!"  
  
"Wasn't planning to," Reinhardtzar mutters under his breath. He pounds Soriz' back in turn before stepping back. Soriz gives him a wide grin. "This it?"  
  
"Yeah. Right through that door. Now listen here, don't stay in there for too long. You got that? Ten, maybe fifteen minutes. If you start feeling uncomfortable, come out straightaway." Soriz' eyes flit from Reinhardtzar to Cain, raising his fingers in warning. "Ten. Or fifteen."  
  
"Understood," Cain said cheerfully. "Shall we?"  
  
He all but drags Reinhardtzar through the door into a changing room with a number of stalls and lockers. Cain vanishes into one quickly, whistling. Reinhardtzar can hear the rustling of clothes. Rolling his eyes, Reinhardtzar enters a stall himself and removes what's left on him. Wrapping a towel around his waist the way Cain told him to, he exits the stall to find Cain ready. "Someone's excited."  
  
Cain merely grins in response, and he opens the door to enter the sauna proper.  
  
They're immediately hit by a blast of humidity, and Cain exclaims loudly in surprise. Someone must have been in here shortly before they took their turn, because the heater was already running. Reinhardtzar takes a moment to soak in the heat, letting his body grow accustomed to the considerably higher temperature. Cain follows his lead, though he took a bit longer to adapt and follows Reinhardtzar in a minute after.  
  
Admittedly, it felt good. Reinhardtzar melted into the bench with a lazy sigh, closing his eyes for a minute. The heat loosened his body, unknotting muscles and opening pores. He lifted his head when Cain took a seat next to him in spite of the many other benches around the room. He decided not to comment, stretching his arms upwards.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Cain staring.  
  
"If you want a body like mine, you'll need to work hard for it," Reinhardtzar says suddenly. Cain blinks with a surprised, incomprehensible noise, obviously caught off-guard. A smirk tugs at Reinhardtzar's lips; he rarely finds opportunities to get the jump on Cain. Flexing his right arm, Reinhardtzar continues, "The captain happened to mention your admiration once."  
  
"The captain-?! Man, I didn't think - it was just one of those things I've been wondering about for a while, you know," Cain pouts as he tries to cover his flustered reaction unsuccessfully. His face is flushed, and Reinhardtzar gets the feeling it's not from the heat. Reinhardtzar raises an eyebrow inquisitively, enjoying the moment.  
  
"Oh? And what's that?"  
  
"Well, every draph I've seen so far are all huge. And at the time, I was thinking if it was a race thing, or if it was because you worked out. Oh, but now I definitely know it's the latter, of course!" Cain adds hastily. "After seeing all the training you do."  
  
"Please. My pride isn't that fragile." Reinhardtzar thinks for a while. What a strange thing to wonder about. Natural curiosity, he supposed. It wasn't a bad thing. Learning about other races was a good way to get a better understanding of others. "I suppose it's true that us draph have a tendency to be bulky. In the culture, really. Flabby draphs make for laughing-stocks."  
  
He punches his chest with a fist before flexing his arm again. "But genes can only take you so far. Real warriors have to train. You can feel the difference in the body."  
  
"Humnn. I see." Cain makes a noise of interest and reaches out to grab Reinhardtzar's arm. Reinhardtzar watches in silence as Cain starts to squeeze here and there with a fascinated expression. The muscles weren't for show, of course. Cain had witnessed the destruction these arms were capable of wreaking with his own two eyes.  
  
Satisfied, Cain's hands move to Reinhardtzar's chest and begins to wander.  
  
"Oi. Why are you groping me now?" Reinhardtzar frowns when Cain traces a finger over his pectorals. "If anyone comes in, th- h-hey! They'll get the wrong idea.."  
  
"I've always wanted to feel for myself," Cain shrugs off Reinhardtzar's words with a glint in his eye. Reinhardtzar's well-built body, constantly exposed by that rather open outfit he always wore, was a hardened slab of very well-toned flesh. Unlike some other draphs, Reinhardtzar wasn't a walking wrecking ball of rippling, overabundant muscle. He was a perfect balance of lean and muscular. Cain pushed his palms against Reinhardtzar's abdomen, slowly sliding his hands up with a low whistle. "The body of a draph, that is. Wow, you're right though. You can really feel the difference."  
  
"Tch. You should train too," Reinhardtzar grunts. It feels like a checkup, what with Cain poking and squeezing and touching all over the place. He gives a resigned sigh, but can't help taking the free shot at Cain. "Look at yourself. You're so slender that if I wanted to, I could snap you in two with my bare hands."  
  
"What? Hey, I'm not _that_ delicate," Cain protests, leaning back. He grabs Reinhardtzar's hands and forces them on his own chest. "Besides, being as big as you are would make me an easier target on the battlefield."  
  
"Cain, you're prettier than half the girls on this ship," Reinhardtzar states flatly, rolling his eyes. But he goes along with it anyway and briskly runs his hands down Cain's body. His hands slow to a halt at Cain's navel. Then they start to crawl back upwards, inch by inch, as Reinhardtzar properly evaluates what he's feeling this time. He frowns contemplatively. Despite what he said, Cain wasn't lying. He only _looked_ slender, but up close he could see the definition carved in Cain's body.  
  
It wasn't just looks, naturally. Cain's body was more tender, skin far more pale in that creamy way that draphs could never attain, very smooth - remarkably flawless for a soldier, in fact - but there was still an undeniable hardness to his body. It was unfair to judge Cain according to draph standards, so Reinhardtzar tried his best to shift his mindset. Cain's smirk goes unnoticed as Reinhardtzar concentrates on his appraisal so hard he's practically glaring at Cain's body. By human standards..he had dueled Soriz and wrestled Vane before. Cain couldn't hold a candle to them in terms of muscles, of course.  
  
But among humans in general, Cain was fairly built. In spite of his pretty-boy looks, Cain had broad shoulders, which was a good start. His arms aren't very muscular, but there's undoubtedly muscles. He can feel them when he squeezes. Of course he can. Cain does wields a katana after all. Cain's also not quite as shapely as Reinhardtzar originally thought he was. No, Cain was...quite lean. If he took into account the other human males he's seen so far, Cain's even decently toned. Hmm..not bad at all. Quite a lot better than Reinhardtzar expected. It wasn't a bad thing either. Deceptive appearances could be used to create advantages in battle.  
  
What really surprised Reinhardtzar was the difference in size between them. He had always known that most humans were smaller - an excellent advantage in a grapple - but seeing his hand splayed against Cain's chest made him realize just how much smaller _Cain_ was. There was no room for his other hand. How strange. He never really noticed until now, but the difference was striking. Not to mention the contrast in skin tone. He was just lightly tanned, but Cain was pale enough that his hand looked out of place sliding across Cain's body. Even the feverish heat couldn't obscure that.  
  
"Mmm.."  
  
Reinhardtzar starts backwards, jerking his hand away quickly. He blinks down at Cain who shoots him a sly smile. Cain's hands are curled around Reinhardtzar's horns. "Having fun?"  
  
"What? You little-"  
  
The door to the sauna suddenly opens and Reinhardtzar jumps again.  
  
"Hey! Aren't you two done yet? You're gonna end up cooked lik-"  
  
It's just Soriz, but he's stopped in his tracks by the sight of Cain grasping Reinhardtzar's horns. "Uh, did I interrupt something? Never mind."  
  
And he leaves as abruptly as he enters.  
  
"I told you people would get the wrong idea," Reinhardtzar groans, covering his face with a hand. Soriz had better not go running his mouth. At least he didn't walk in while they were being all touchy-feely with each other's bodies. Thinking about it now brought a fierce blush to his face. How did..how did _that_ even start anyway?! Reinhardtzar groans again, shaking his head.  
  
At last, Reinhardtzar makes to get up with a resigned sigh.  
  
"Stop laughing. We're getting out before we really get cooked. And will you let go already?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you poke Cain with him set as your homescreen character, he actually does talk about Reinhardtzar's muscles!


	2. Chapter 2

Reinhardtzar turns off the light, stifling a yawn with some difficulty. He hadn't meant to go so many rounds with Feather, but the boy had been extremely fired up and kept insisting on another go. One thing lead to another and before he knew it, Reinhardtzar had another sparring partner, though maybe this one was just a _little_ bit too enthusiastic about fighting.   
  
Not that there was anything wrong with that.  
  
He pulls off the casual tee he's wearing, wincing as he throws it into the mass of dirty clothes in the corner of the room. Feather had gotten a few solid hits in. Reinhardtzar did not bruise easily, but there were a few sore spots on his body that smarted after he took his shirt off. Ah, well. Worthwhile trades for a good rumble.   
  
Time races by surprisingly fast on an airship. Reinhardtzar's growing pile of laundry was starting to eclipse the basket meant to contain them. _Tomorrow_ , he thinks as he drops his pants, folds it up and sets it aside on a chair.   
  
He stretches in the middle of his room, working out the kinks in his muscles. It's then he's interrupted by a sequence of knocks on the door.  
  
"Here we go," Reinhardtzar shakes his head. Only one person knocked like that. At least he knew who it was, so he wouldn't have to get dressed again just to answer the door.   
  
"Hey, Reinh-" Cain's chipper attitude and bright smile is promptly replaced by a look of confusion. "Wait, why are you in your under-"  
  
"Bed, Cain," Reinhardtzar grunts through the gap. He hasn't opened the door fully yet. He's hoping he doesn't need to. "What is it?"  
  
"Well, I'm sleeping with you tonight."  
  
"What?"  
  
They stare at each other for a long moment. Reinhardtzar's the first to break the awkward silence. "Cain, what-"  
  
"The sounds we heard today," Cain starts sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, "were the sounds of a collapsing wall. My room's wall, to be exact. Uh, something about a spar involving Ghandagoza and now my room is open to the elements but it can only be fixed tomorrow so _pleaseletmestayheretonight_?"  
  
"Shit," Reinhardtzar sighs. He looks Cain up and down, takes in the grimace on Cain's face, and finally steps back to swing the door wide open. As much as he wants to question why Cain chose his bed out of all the possible candidates in the airship, he was sleepy and wasn't so cruel as to shut the door in Cain's face after hearing that. "Alright, alright. I don't want to hear you complaining about space though. Otherwise you'll have to sleep on the floor."  
  
"Wait - you'll let me sleep on the bed?" Cain asks with widened eyes. Reinhardtzar frowns at the overly excited way Cain reacts. That look on Cain's face and his waving arms was really exaggerated. "With you?"  
  
"Hey. I know I _look_ like a brute.."  
  
"You do act like one sometimes."  
  
"Shut up and get your ass in here."  
  
Reinhardtzar closes the door, locks it for good measure. It's not like he's ashamed to be seen with Cain in the same bed, but Cain might not enjoy having those kinds of insinuations floating around. God knows how quickly rumors fly in the Grandcypher. Accidentally walk into the women's sauna one day, and by dinner you have half the ship poking fun at your expense.   
  
"You've got a lot of dirty laundry you know. Oh! Isn't that the Cookity-Eggity?" Cain turns to flash him a cheeky look.   
  
"Tch. I'm going to sleep."   
  
Cain laughs as Reinhardtzar climbs on the bed. It's not very big, and he's not exactly a very small person either. They're probably going to end up crammed against each other. Reinhardtzar only prays he doesn't roll off the bed in his sleep.   
  
There's a strange, muffled noise, and Reinhardtzar strains his eyes through the darkness in the sound's direction. There's another light _thwump_ , and then Cain comes up to the bed stripped down to his underwear. Reinhardtzar decides not to comment, grunting as Cain climbs over him to flop down by his side. He feels stuffy already.  
  
"You won't crush me against the wall, will you?" Cain questions lightheartedly. Carefree as usual. Two men in their undergarments in the same bed, just another day for the gallant general.   
  
Reinhardtzar wonders if he's worrying too much about how they looked to others. Probably not. Cain had an image to protect. As much as they trusted each other, he doubted Cain would be fine with being seen like this.   
  
Would he?  
  
"It was tragic, really," Reinhardtzar says lazily, shooing the thoughts away. Late night contemplations could wait until the subject of his contemplating was not lying in his bed next to him.  He can feel Cain turning with some difficulty to face him. Reinhardtzar smirks at the ceiling as he drawls, "A horrible accident, Leona. I honestly hadn't meant to smother him to death."  
  
"...Now that's a scary way to go," Cain says, though he doesn't sound particularly terrified. "I bet the sovereign would laugh for hours. But.."  
  
There's movement, then suddenly pressure. Reinhardtzar grunts, his vision clouded by hair. Cain rolls a bit more with some difficulty and shifts his body into a satisfactory position, kicking Reinhardtzar's legs several times in the process. Finally, he settles down on top of Reinhardtzar, resting his head on his hands clasped over Reinhardtzar's chest. Even in the darkness, Reinhardtzar can make out the mischievous curve of Cain's lips.   
  
"There. Now you can't crush me anymore."  
  
"Oi. How exactly are we supposed to sleep like this?"   
  
Cain hums in response, tracing circles on Reinhardtzar's chest with a finger. Reinhardtzar closes his eyes, trying to ignore Cain's attempts to provoke him into saying something. It goes on for several minutes, with Cain's voice gradually slurring and his touches becoming less frequent. It was actually kind of cute, and when Reinhardtzar cracks open an eye, he sees Cain's head drooping, fingers tapping an unsteady beat to unheard music.   
  
Ah, what the hell.  
  
He hears Cain yelp with surprise when he throws his arms around Cain's waist, locking him in a tight embrace. But Reinhardtzar doesn't offer more than a grunt after Cain giggles, bops him on the nose with a finger, and finally wishes him good night. 

 

* * *

  
  
"Hey, Reinhardtzar." Cain's lidded eyes are hazy, his voice distant. But when they lock eyes, Reinhardtzar finds something all too familiar in Cain's expression. It's a look Reinhardtzar knows well. It's a look that plagued Reinhardtzar once upon a time. It's a look Reinhardtzar occasionally dealt with himself in the past.   
  
And when Cain licks his own hand, Reinhardtzar realizes it's a look that's being mirrored on his face at this very moment.  
  
"Reinhardtzar," Cain repeats slowly. The word rolls off his tongue like a wicked invitation. Like a demon's whisper. The effect was immediate. Reinhardtzar grabs Cain by the shoulders, his gaze hungry, chest heaving with aching want. There's a fire in his soul, and it threatens to consume him, consume Cain, consume the rest of this fucking ship. It's all he can do to keep his urges in check, suppress the flame. He tries to speak, reason, but his lips form only soundless words.  
  
"Reinhardtzar," Cain breathes, and the sound of his voice is intoxicating. And he slides his slickened fingers down his chest. Reinhardtzar's eyes bulge - but his desires win out, and his gaze follow the faint trail of saliva lower and lower until-

 

* * *

  
  
Reinhardtzar awakens with a start, blinking wildly. It's late enough that sunlight is streaming in through the windows. Cain is still on top of him. He's awake as well, hair dishevelled. There's a strange look on his face, a cross between curiosity and concern. Reinhardtzar has to force himself not to look at anywhere but Cain's face.   
  
"Rein," Cain starts. His voice trails off. It's then Reinhardtzar becomes uncomfortably aware of his own raging erection. And it wasn't just your average morning wood either. It was being fueled by that dream of Cain, exacerbated by the fact that _Cain was lying on top of him right now_. It's also straining against Cain's leg, and from the stiffness in Cain's body and the way he was keeping completely still, Reinhardtzar could tell they were both aware of it. _Shit_.  
  
"Sorry," Reinhardtzar says at last. He felt like a loaded gun, a bowstring pulled taut, but he had enough willpower left to keep his hormones in check. As much as he wanted to just flip Cain under him and grind against him until he got off, their friendship was more valuable to him than momentary self-gratification. He filed that mental image away for later though. "Get off. I - we should forget this ever happened."  
  
"You were whispering my name in your sleep," Cain presses. He's still got that strange expression on his face, but more urgently, he's not moving. He's got that stubborn edge to his voice, the one that indicates he's not going to back down until he gets what he wants. And while Reinhardtzar knows perfectly well that Cain isn't going to let this go, he also can't think of anything but jerking off furiously right now, so he needs Cain to _go_ or he'll do something stupid like jack it in his face.   
  
"Cain, get out of my room," Reinhardtzar forces out the words roughly. He tries to shift his hips so his cock isn't shoved against Cain's leg, but the sensation of his sweaty body rubbing against Cain's brings both his brain and movements to a screeching halt.  
  
"Wait," Cain insists. "I have to te-"  
  
"Cain," Reinhardtzar cuts in. Explaining could come later, but his patience had tapered off. The scent of Cain's body was driving him insane. He glowers at Cain, emphasizing each word. "I. Want. To. Fuck. You. I had a wet dream of you, you dumbass, and if you don't fucking leave I'm going to take care of it," Reinhardtzar points downwards, "right here and now."  
  
"I-I know," Cain gasps. "I, uh, want to watch?"  
  
 _What?_  
  
Reinhardtzar looks at Cain in the eye. Cain makes the stupidest jokes at the worst of times, but Reinhardtzar isn't having it. "This isn't a joke. I'm dead serious here."  
  
Cain silently moves his legs apart. He slides them off Reinhardtzar, digs his knees into the bed and kneels over Reinhardtzar's body. Then, Cain straightens and pulls down his boxers.   
  
Reinhardtzar freezes, breath caught in his throat.   
  
Cain's only half-hard, but his dick is sticky and dripping. Cain tents the inside of his boxers outwards with his fingers, giving Reinhardtzar a clear view of a complete mess. "I - I sort of - ah, humped you, while you were sleeping and..calling my name.."  
  
Reinhardtzar pinches himself.  
  
He's not dreaming. Not anymore, this is real.  
  
"You're not disgusted?" Reinhardtzar demands. "You don't mind?"  
  
"I've always found you physically attractive. I've wanted to touch you for some time," Cain says seriously. It's a little hard to concentrate on his words, and Reinhardtzar can't stop his eyes from darting at his crotch. "And when I finally did, I couldn't stop thinking about it. So I lied about my room and came here last night. I took advantage of your trust. I'm sorry. I really am."  
  
Reinhardtzar's mouth opens and closes, but he's stunned speechless. All he can do is watch as Cain nervously shimmies his soiled undergarment down his legs and kicks it off the side of the bed, leaving him completely naked. He straddles Reinhardtzar's body and meets his eyes again with a hesitant question. "But you were moaning my name in your sleep, and from the way you reacted and what you said just now, I take it that's not a problem?"  
  
"No," Reinhardtzar answers immediately, finding his voice again. It's flaring up inside him, the blaze he managed to repress. Blood's roaring through his ears, rushing straight to his groin. Reinhardtzar sits up quickly. His hands twitch, but he doesn't touch Cain, not yet. "Fuck, no."  
  
"Ah..so.."  
  
"Cain, I've had many casual partners back on Merkmal. I have no problem with us being friends with benefits, or whatever you want to call it," Reinhardtzar says with a calmness he does not feel. Cain looks startled by his words, but nods all the same. Reinhardtzar's not finished. "I'm a draph, Cain."  
  
He takes Cain's hand and presses it against his cock. Gritting his teeth, he pushes Cain's hand along the entire length. Even through the fabric of his briefs, even though the touch is controlled, guided, his hips almost buck into Cain's hand. He wants, needs, more contact, more friction. Reinhardtzar scowls in frustration, free hand clenching the sheets. It's agony teasing himself like this, but he has to get his point across. He has bedded too many who didn't quite understand the sheer size they'd have to deal with. "Not everybody is into - this. If you prefer something a bit more - close to home, you should walk away."  
  
"Show me," Cain rasps, moving aside. He doesn't run, doesn't cower. Doesn't pull his hand back in horror or fear. He's breathy, shaking - he's trembling with _excitement_. "Rein, I'm taking it off. I'm going to take it off now."  
  
Cain gingerly hooks his fingers in the waistband and pulls, helping Reinhardtzar shuck his briefs completely.  
  
"R-Rein." Cain's gasp lodges in his throat. "Oh, wow. You're seriously huge."  
  
"Cain-"  
  
"No, no," Cain shakes his head quickly. He seems to understand what Reinhardtzar was trying to say. But his demeanor is unchanged. If anything, he was even more enthusiastic than he was before. "I've always expected, always imagined..but this - this is _way_ better than what I was hoping for. I don't even know where to start. Can I..?"  
  
He doesn't wait for Reinhardtzar's permission. He touches the dribbling tip with a finger, bringing it to his lips. Reinhardtzar's self-restraint frays away completely when Cain severs the thin line of pre connecting Reinhardtzar's slit to his mouth and hungrily sucks his finger clean.   
  
"Cain," Reinhardtzar says lowly. "You've imagined this, haven't you? What did you do in those fantasies? What did I do?"  
  
Cain doesn't hesitate with his answer. He smiles with a coyness Reinhardtzar's never seen before. "I touch you, then I taste you. You push me down, make me suck you off."  
  
"Do it," Reinhardtzar growls. "Do whatever you want. I'll follow through."  
  
Cain moves closer and starts stroking Reinhardtzar with both hands, one wrapped around the base and the other around the shaft. His thumb and forefinger barely meet around the girth of Reinhardtzar's erection. And when he gently tilts it back to admire its length, Reinhardtzar places his hands on Cain's shoulder.  
  
"Damn," Cain breathes. And then he leans in to kiss Reinhardtzar's cock, wraps his lips around the tip and slurps noisily. He doesn't react when Reinhardtzar grabs a fistful of his hair, shooting him a glance as though asking, _"What are you waiting for?"_  
  
Reinhardtzar groans as he forces Cain down, watching those beautiful lips inch down further and further. He's expecting Cain to gag any moment, but instead, Cain's cheeks hollow out as he starts sucking and licking with disturbing expertise. He's so thick Cain's tongue is nearly pinned down completely, but somehow he finds the space to curl and rub his tongue against the steadily deepening shaft.  
  
" _Fuck_ ," Reinhardtzar says as Cain's eyes flutter. Almost all of it now - he pushes Cain down the last inch, and bottoms out somehow. Cain doesn't look to be in much discomfort, though his breaths come erratically as he gorged himself noisily on Reinhardtzar's cock.   
  
He lets go of Cain, and Cain pulls his mouth off with a wet pop. "'ve always wanted," he slurs, licking his lips. "Practiced."  
  
"Practiced," Reinhardtzar echoes in disbelief. But Cain's done talking, and he goes down on Reinhardtzar again with low moans. The sounds stir Reinhardtzar's lower body in unbelievable ways, and coupled with Cain's eager mouth, he's starting to feel a deep pressure building inside him very quickly.   
  
"Cain," he warns with a shudder. "C-Cain. G-gonna.."  
  
Unlike before, Cain's focusing his efforts on only the first few inches of Reinhardtzar's cock, using his hands to stroke the rest in time with his bobbing lips. He doesn't slow down at Reinhardtzar's warning, quickening the pace of his hands and sucking with renewed vigor with just the head in his mouth. He's thrusting his tongue into and around the slit when he feels Reinhardtzar's cock jolt in his hands and mouth.  
  
"C-Cain," Reinhardtzar groans, grabbing Cain's head and thrusting past his lips several times before his body seizes up. The first few spurts overwhelm Cain almost immediately, and it's only after he rakes his fingers down Reinhardtzar's arms in desperation that Reinhardtzar realizes he can't breathe and releases his grip on Cain's head.  
  
Cain pulls off in the midst of another spurt, and it streaks against his cheek. Coughing, trying to catch his breath and swallow the thick semen in his mouth at the same time, he blocks Reinhardtzar's attempts to move him out of the way as Reinhardtzar's cock continues to shoot off one stream after another in short, sharp bursts. It doesn't take long before Cain's face is drenched with Reinhardtzar's powerful orgasm, and he lets his tongue hang out to catch more in his mouth.  
  
Reinhardtzar shudders as Cain's hands gently milk him through his orgasm, squeezing with each upstroke until his cock stops pulsating and the spurts slow to a dribbling end. He can only watch in his post orgasmic haze when Cain bends his head to suck out what was left.   
  
"You should..see yourself," Reinhardtzar says when he's finally able to form proper words again. Cain's a messy sight, with semen in his hair, all over his face and down his neck. A wild spurt or two had splattered Cain's chest, leaving Cain looking like someone upturned a bucket over his head.   
  
Cain merely moans in response, and it's then Reinhardtzar realizes he's jerking off. It doesn't take long, and Cain shoots off while swiping Reinhardtzar's mess from his neck and cheeks into his mouth, crying out throatily as he comes across Reinhardtzar's body. It's a laughable amount compared to what Reinhardtzar just did, but for a human..Reinhardtzar was certain Cain had enjoyed himself greatly from the looks of it.  
  
"I didn't expect you to be this..." Reinhardtzar doesn't finish the sentence. What is he supposed to say? "Horny"? "Sexy"? Some might even use "Depraved". Instead, on a whim, he raises Cain's head by his chin and kisses him. He can taste himself on Cain's lips, and when Cain parts his lips, the taste strengthens as he tongues Cain's mouth deep. It's thick and heavy and strong, heady, almost gives him another erection when Cain moans into his mouth.   
  
"Did I meet your expectations?" Reinhardtzar asks when they finally break apart, panting for air.   
  
"Exceeded." Cain is having trouble getting the come away from his eyes, and they're both getting uncomfortably sticky so Reinhardtzar decides it's time for a shower. He gets off the bed and sweeps Cain up in his arms, carrying him like a bride. Cain merely laughs, hooks his arms around Reinhardtzar's neck. He plants an affectionate kiss on Reinhardtzar's chest.   
  
"Don't drop me, now."   
  
"Wouldn't dream of it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently draphs most likely don't have massive schlongs. But just indulge me here. LET ME DREAM


End file.
